1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of creating a new and improved apparatus for securing a piece of fabric or material covering porous ground surfaces.
2. Background Art
Lying on a towel or blanket on the ground, lawn or sandy beach has been common practice for people. The problem has always been that the movement of the towel or blanket on porous ground surfaces caused by the wind, general movement of the person lying on the towel or blanket, or by people walking on the article. It is not uncommon to see people using paperweight like objectives on all four corners or edges of the towel or blanket to keep it in original position.
Manufacturers have produced and marketed beach towel holding and anchoring devices. Some have used spikes to secure the corners or edges of the towel or blanket, but the devices damage the towel or blanket by punching holes in it or fraying. Others made the devices with clamps and spikes to secure the towel or blanket, but the spikes are not small in size and are not easy to carry inside a handbag or carrier and are piercing. None of these devices have been very satisfactory to enable a cover, such as a towel or blanket to be held in an upright relation along its side edge portions to thus restrict the blowing-in of sand, upon the surface of the cover.
A portable holding device to secure a piece of fabric or material on porous ground surfaces is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present fabric holding apparatus.